No es suficiente
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: A veces el amor no es lo suficiente. No es suficiente para sobrepasar los problemas. Y simplemente el camino de vuelve duro y doloroso.


En la habitación donde solo se escuchaba silencio.

En la habitación donde si ponías atención podías escuchar las lágrimas de Akaashi Keiji caer en absoluto silencio.

En donde solo podías observar frente a la ventana las pequeñas motas de lluvia golpear la ventana de la habitación.

Aquella habitación que antes había tenido calor ahora se sentía fría  
donde antes la alegría inundaba, ahora solo había soledad  
donde solo hallaba seguridad en los brazos de Kuroo Tetsuro, solo se hallaba la inseguridad e incertidumbre.  
donde solo había protección ahora solo había miedo.  
en donde los recuerdos eran amables, ahora solo dolían.

Solo podía estar en aquella habitación en completa obscuridad, donde la única luz que se filtraba era la de la luna asomándose.

Donde solo quedaba un olor a Kuroo, tanto en el aire, en la cama, en la almohada, aquella almohada que abrazaba aferrándose a la vida, como si aquella almohada le fuera a devolver el calor a su cuerpo que solo tenía frio y quería el calor, la seguridad que Kuroo solo le podía brindar.

Dándole palabras amables, abrazos amables, sonrisas amables, donde solo había amabilidad y amor para keiji.

Donde en la habitación había amor, solo en estos instantes había soledad.

Una tremenda soledad que lo asfixiaba, lo llenaba de dudad, del porque, del desde cuando de el que había echo mal.

Aquella soledad, que te envuelve en sus brazos y te acuna hasta el punto de asfixiarte, no había mas que asfixia. Hasta el punto de darte miedo y te deja temblando, rogando por el calor y la salvación de alguien.

No podía ni siquiera pararse; pues las piernas le temblaban y si solo intentara levantarse le fallarían y caería al piso, se desplomaría aun mas, no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en el estómago y las palabras solo se quedaban atoradas en la garganta, haciéndolo sentir tan débil y patético, los brazos le temblaban, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir en silencio.

Tenía ganas de vomitar; pues no había comido nada en todo el día y el hambre se había hecho presente al punto de vomitar, al no tener nada pero ¿Qué vomitaría? No tenía nada.

Solo seguía ahí, con su mente echa un caos, con sus sentimientos desbordándose a la nada, pues ya no tenían remitente.

Ya no tenían a quien llegar.

Anhelando que Kuroo cruzara esa puerta, le dedicara una mirada y una sonrisa amable, que lo acunara en sus brazos y en su calor, que le susurrara que todo estaría bien, que no había porqué preocuparse, que él estaba ahí para cuidarlo, que nada ni nadie le haría daño.

Ni el le haría daño, como se lo había prometido.

Como se lo había prometido tantas veces, tantas que se lo creyó.

Tantas veces que quedaron grabadas en su memoria.

Estaba seguro que si el por algún motivo de la vida perdiera la memoria, no importaría porque él podría olvidar todo pero no a Kuroo y sus palabras.

Recordaba las noches en que se juraban amor eterno dentro de esa habitación.

Donde hacían en amor, donde los roses eran suaves, los besos eran amables, los sentimientos cálidos prevalecían.

Incluso las noches en las que el amor se tornaba lujurioso, estaba bien. Lo estaba porque Keiji amaba a Kuroo.

En donde despertaba y se veía envuelto en los brazos de Kuroo, en donde al abrir sus ojos podían apreciar a la persona que amaba lo hacía feliz.

Pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué el amor no es como en los cuentos de hadas?

¿Por qué el amor no era suficiente?

Porque no lo era.

El amor no es suficiente, al amor no ayudaba a sobrepasar los problemas, el amor no acuna el dolor, el amor no sobrepasa los límites como todos dicen, el amor no te lleva a la felicidad en todo caso.

El amor te deja varado en medio de tus sentimientos que siendo dulces y agradables pasan a ser amargos y dolorosos.

Solo te da momentos efímeros; que crees son duraderos pero cuando ves el panorama completo te das cuenta que solo fueron pequeños e insignificantes.

Donde al final el amor toca fondo y con ello toca el final.

El final que nunca esperaste, que nunca deseabas, pero que a veces el final sería lo mejor.

Donde a veces es mejor decir que ya no amas y evitar más dolor.

Pero no todo acaba como crees, no cuando encuentras a tu pareja teniendo sexo con alguien más, mientras le dice palabras amables y cariñosas a alguien más.

Palabras que te decía a ti.

Palabras que antes daban felicidad, ahora solo daban dolor.

Donde después de presenciar aquella escena, el solo te pide perdón y dice que simplemente el ya no te ama como solía hacerlo.

Que quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo.

Que lamentaba haberte mentido.

Que lamentaba no haber cumplido su promesa.

Pero después de todo, muy dentro de todo lo sabias.

Una muy diminuta parte de ti; te decía que nada era eterno, que no debías acostúmbrate, que el amor solo es efímero, que el amor solo era como un huracán removiendo todo para al final dejar todo en un desastre.

Lo sabias.

Pero simplemente como alguien enamorado querías creer, querías pensar que tú eras la excepción.

Pero no lo eras.

Nadie lo es.

Ahora solo la habitación causa dolor.

Pero sabes que no puedes dejar que el dolor te consuma.

Así que solo prometes llorar en soledad, guardar tus sentimientos de dolor solo para ti.

Porque no quieres verte como el patético chico engañado y adolorido.

Porque no eres así; siempre fuiste el chico tranquilo que a pesar de todo a pesar de la emoción, siempre tratabas con cuidado la situación.

Ahora solo debías enterrar el dolor en el pasado, en esa habitación y comenzar de nuevo.


End file.
